Hero's Destiny Multiverse
Hero's Destiny Multiverse is well, the Multiverse of Hero's Destiny. Each Universe is it's Own RP. Scenario 1: What If Cydik and Rosa did get together? I'll let Lunari start this. "Oh, hello Cydik." Rosa said, as she walked inside. "Hiya." "How's your project coming along?" Rosa asked. "Great!" Cydik said. "Can I see?" "Yea!" Cydik said, it appeared to be a small block of Coding. "Neat." Rosa said, looking it over. "I think It's ready to be tested!" Cydik said. "Get in that tube." Rosa got in. Cydik got in and threw the block of coding into another Tube. Tons of Coding sprayed over them, but instead of altering they're Combat Circuits, It altered they're Affection Circuits towards each other. Rosa looked at Cydik, smiling. Cydik looked at Rosa. Nick and Dillian were on they're way to check on them. Rosa gave Cydik a hug. Cydik gave Rosa a kiss. Rosa kissed him back. Then Dillian and Nick came in. "Come on Ros-" Dillian started. Dillian saw them mid-kiss. Dillian turned Super and kicked Cydik in the head sending him into the wall. "CYDIK!" Dillian shouted flying into him. Rosa didn't know who to fight, so all she did was back up, knowing that this was going to get ugly. Dillian punched Cydik, then Cydik turned Techno and fired a shot at Dillian sending him flying. Nick Mental-Equipped Popcorn and summoned a chair to sit on. "My money's on Dillian." Nick said. Rosa watched, not sure what to do. Dillian shot blasts at Cydik, who shot them all away and Shot at Dillian. Then, Rosa realized what Cydik had done to her. He'd tricked her into falling in love! She jumped in front of Dillian, taking the shot to the shoulder. "Rosa move!" Dillian shouted creating a large symbol that fired a blast at Cydik. Nick looked at the tubes and some coding under them and picked some up. Rosa did not need to be reminded. She moved. Cydik pointed his Gun at Dillian and Dillian created a small Symbol that was about to fire a blast. "STOP!!!" Nick shouted just before they fired, Dillian's Symbol and Cydik's Gun were pointed right at the other's attack. Rosa also shouted. "CUT IT OUT!" "This wasn't intentional." Nick said holding some coding. "This was meant to increase Cydik and Rosa's combat Circuits, however Cydik mis-typed part of the code." "Well, isn't that wonderful!" Rosa snarked. "Gimme that!" Cydik said taking the code from Nick and putting it in a computer. "Well fuck me in the ass then." "I'd rather not, 'kay?" Rosa joked. "Tell me when you finish something like that so I can make sure it's not gonna make a disaster, Kay?" Nick said. "Shut your mouth Green Bean." Cydik said, then Nick smacked him on the back of the head. A few months later, Cydik had another coding cube, Nick Approved. "Get in the tube." Cydik told Rosa as he got in a tube and threw the Cube in another tube. Rosa did exactly that. Coding sprayed over them, then they stepped out of the tube, Cydik shot from his Techno gun, which shot a Mile-wide and Mile-long Laser, which Nick and Dillian almost got hit by. "Well, that worked." Nick said. End Scenario 2: What if Lunari and Mikasa switched places? "Well, Nate, what's next?" Lunari asked. "Taking out Nick and Mikasa." Nate said. A while later during the time of the HD4 Fight between them... Lunari joined with Nate, giving him strength. Mikasa joined with Nick, giving him Spirit Super. Lunari gave Nate Spirit Super. Nick beat Nate up, but Nate shot a large bolt at Nick, which electrocuted him. Lunari tapped even further into her spirit power, giving Nate even more energy. Mikasa gave Nick plenty of Energy, which he used to kicked Lunari out of Nate and own Nate, then Mikasa forced Lunari back into her body, which Nick walked over and stared at. "I'm giving you one chance to flee." Nick said. Lunari ran, but she knew what she was doing. She was going to come back in spirit form. "And Don't try to come back with a Spirit Form." Nick said creating a magical barrier. Lunari mumbled her disapproval, but kept going. She knew she couldn't stand up to magic; she'd die trying. The Barrier expanded and became stronger. Lunari rolled her eyes. "I'm doing what you asked. You can tone it down now." The Barrier became stronger, but stopped expanded. Lunari started to look tired. The magic around her wasn't good for her. The Barrier kept getting stronger, but didn't expand. Lunari didn't look that much worse than she had before. If this was how Nick was trying to kill her, it was inefficent. He would have better luck just hitting her with a magic blast, it would be easier and more direct. And Nick did just that, he fired a Magic Beam at Lunari. Lunari got hit in the back, and fell face-first. "You had your chance." Nick said, then used a large powerful magic beam. Lunari got knocked unconscious. He then disintegrated Lunari. What Nick didn't know is that Lunari had gotten away in her spirit form. However, with her body reduced to nothing, she was weak, weak enough for Nick to not sense her. But Nick knew what she did and then expanded the barrier. "Nate! A little help? Nick's trying to kill me here!" Lunari begged Nate, using her telepathy. However Nate was knocked out. Lunari was out of options, and she was getting weaker by the second. She couldn't last much longer. She looked so sad, so hopeless. Nick shot a magic beam at her, disintegrating her. But then, Nick's eyes glowed black and a black aura surrounded him. "Hahahaha..." Nick laughed. END Scenario 3: What if... Category:Roleplays Category:Spinoffs